Too young for love
by BlackGiro
Summary: Ike falls in love with Karen, but his crush on her can affect their Brothers' friendship.
1. Chapter 1

In the Broflovski Residence, the Broflovski brothers were playing Call of Duty and Ike has won all the matches" "Dammit! I lost again." Says Kyle angrily. "Don't get angry Kyle, is just a game". "Ok" says the Short-tempered Jew annoyed. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell.

Kyle decides to see who is, "Who is?" Asks Kyle. "It's me Kenny" says Kenny. Kyle opens the door. Kyle also sees that Kenny has brought up his little sister Karen. "Hi Kenny, what you and your sister are doing here?" "Asks Kyle. "We are helping our parents by earning money to pay the water bill" says the pervert boy. "yeah, if we don't pay the water bill, they are going to cut the water" says Karen. "Can you donate money to us?" Asks Kenny. "i feel bad for you, but i need to talk with my parents first." Says Kyle.

Tired of waiting his older brother, Ike decided to remind him about their game. "Kyle, can we continue playing Call of Duty?" Asks Ike.

He sees Karen and gets infatuated with her. "Hi, you must be Kyle's adopted little brother Ike" Says Karen. "Y-yeah" says Ike nervously. "Oh, Kenny has talked about you sometimes" says her. "Ike, are you okay? Asks Kyle. "Of course i'm Okay." Says the Canadian toddler awkwardly. "Well, we need to go, but if your parents agree in donate the money to us, you talk with us." Says Kenny. "Ok, bye." Says Kyle. "Bye" says Kenny. "Bye, bye" says Karen. "Bye". Says Ike".

"Let's continue our game, Ike". Says Kyle. "Ok" says Ike. They start to play Call of Duty again.

End of the First Chapter.

_Note: i don't hate people who ship Ike with Karen, i decided to write this just for fun._


	2. Chapter 2

In the Next day, in South Park Elementary, was recess time and Ike was looking for Karen. "What are you doing?" Asks Filmore. "N-nothing" says Ike nervously. "Nothing?" Asks Filmore. "Yeah." Says Ike. "Ok, then." Says Filmore, he decide to play with the other Kindergartens.

Ike continued to look for Karen and he finally found her in a swing set alone. He go until the place that she is. Karen gets surprised to see Ike. "Hi" says Ike cheerfully. "Hi" says Karen. "i forgot to ask your name" says Ike. "My name is Karen" says Karen. "Cool." Says Ike. "Do you wanna play with me?" Asks Ike. "Ok" says Karen."Let's play on the swing set" says Ike. They start to play.

Meanwhile the four boys see Ike and Karen playing together. "Look at them, the dildo and the crybaby are playing together" says Cartman mocking Ike and Karen. "Don't call my brother a dildo, Cartman!" Says Kyle angrily. "Don't call my sister a crybaby!" Says Kenny angrily. "Dammit! Protective Big brothers are so fucking annoying!" Says Cartman annoyed. "Well, Kenny, seems like you sister found a new friend" Says Stan.

"That's good, but why her new friend has to be a boy? I mean, he can harm her" says Kenny. "Kenny! Is about my little brother that you're talking about, he is a good kid and he will not harm your sister!" Says Kyle angrily. "Of course he will, all the boys are dirty perverts who only care about sex and violence" says the Kenny.

"Kenny! Ike isn't a pervert, plus, you're the most pervert kid that i ever know." Says the short-tempered Jew angrily "But i'm not violent" says the perverted boy angrily. The school bell rings. "We need to go back to our classrooms" says Karen. "Ok, bye" says Ike. "Bye" says Karen. The children go back to to their classrooms.

End of the Second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After School, the Broflovski brothers go home and they go have lunch with their parents. How was your day at school, boys?" Asks Sheila. "Was okay" says Kyle. Ike didn't pay attention on what his mom was saying, he was thinking on Karen. "Ike, I made you a question." Says Sheila. "Ike! Mom is talking with you!" Says Kyle. "Oh, i-i'm sowy, school is being vewy good" says Ike, he gives a huge smile. "Ok, bubbe" says Sheila happily. Kyle starts to notice that his brother is acting in a weird way recently.

After Lunch, Ike decides to watch Sesame Street. Kyle decides to talk with him. "Ike, can we talk for a moment?" Asks Kyle. "Why?" Asks the Canadian Toddler. "Because you acted in a weird way on lunch and yesterday." Says Kyle. "Oh, it's nothing" says Ike. "Dude, you was smiling and acting awkwardly, there's obviously something happening" says Kyle. "Don't get angry at me." Says Ike in a sad way. "Why i would get angry at you?" Asks Kyle.

"Because...because..." Ike tries to explain, but he is too nervous to say. "Come on Ike, say it" says Kyle annoyed. "Because i have a crush on a girl." Says Ike. "Ike, you're too young for having crushes on girls" says Kyle. "I knew that you would get angry at me." Says Ike. "But how old is this girl? Because i don't want you to date another female teacher that is waaaay older than you!" Says Kyle angrily. "She is just one year older than me, she is six and i'm five" explains Ike. "Ike, even if she is just one year older than you, you still too young for having crushes on girls, but anyway, who is her?" Asks Kyle. "Her name is Karen" says Ike. "

K-Karen? K-Kenny's little sister?" Asks Kyle nervously. "Yeah." Says Ike who starts to think on her again. "Ike, you can't have a crush on her" says the short-tempered Jew. "Because i'm too young?" Asks Ike. "Not only because of that, but also because Kenny will kill you if he find out that you have romantic feelings towards his sister" says Kyle worried

"Why is going to do that?" Asks Ike. "He told me that he believes that all boys are perverts, plus, he is also very protective towards her!" Says Kyle. "But he is more of a pervert than me." Says Ike. "I know, but he is going to beat the crap out of you if you don't stay away from Karen and i don't want you to get injured by him, little brother" says Kyle worried. "Ok" says Ike in a sad way. Ike thinks for a while. "

Can we go to the park?" Asks the Canadian Toddler. "Why?" Asks Kyle. "Because i want to have a brotherly moment with you, Big brother" says Ike. "Ok, we can go to the Park" says Kyle smiling. "Yay!" Says Ike

The Broflovski brothers go to the Park, however, Kenny and Karen were also there. Kyle sees them and decides to remind his brother about the talk that they had at home. "Ike, you remember what i said?" Asks Kyle. "I do" says Ike annoyed. Karen sees Ike and she gets happy.

"IKE!" Yells Karen cheerfully, she runs until Ike and starts to hug him. "Ok, Karen, let's go" says Kenny, trying to stop Karen of hugging Ike. "No! He is my friend." Says Karen in a sad way. "But, he is a boy, Karen" says Kenny. "And what's wrong with that?" Asks the sensitive little girl. "I'm sorry Kenny, let's go home Ike" says Kyle. "Yeah, let's go home, too Karen" says Kenny. "Noooo" both Ike and Karen say that. They all go home.

End of the Third Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

In the McCormick Residence, Karen was very angry at Kenny. "What's wrong with you? I just wanted to hug my new friend, plus, you occasionally talked about Ike with me, why i can't be his friend?" Yells Karen angrily. "Yes, i talked about him sometimes, but this doesn't mean that you should be friend him, he is a boy after all." Says Kenny. "But Kenny, Ike isn't any boy, he is your friend's brother!" Says Karen angrily. "But you still don't know what he can do to you" explains the perverted boy. "Why do you have to be protective all the time?" Asks Karen.

"Because i love you, Karen" says Kenny.

"What's happening?" Asks Carol, Kenny and Karen's mother. "Mom, Kenny does not want me to be friends with Ike, who is his friend's little brother." Says Karen angrily. "But mom, Ike is a boy, he will play with Karen's feelings" says Kenny. "No way!" Yells Karen. "Karen, although Kenny is being a bit too radical, he is just trying to protect you" says Carol. "Yeah" says Kenny. "WHY EVERYONE BELIEVES THAT I'M A FRAGILE FLOWER WHO DESERVES PROTECTION ALL THE TIME?" Asks Karen yelling. She goes to her room and closes the door strongly.

Kenny wants to talk with her but he is stopped by Carol. "I think is better you leave your sister alone now, Kenny, she is not in a good mood" explains Carol. "But when i can to talk with her?" Asks Kenny. "Only when she starts to calm down completely" says Carol. "Ok" says Kenny in a sad way.

After a few hours, Stan, Butters and Cartman come to the McCormick residence. "Thanks for going to my house, guys, i wanted to talk with you" says Kenny. "What's the matter Kenny?" Asks Stan. "My sister Karen wants to befriend a boy" says Kenny. The three boys get shocked."Why?" Asks Butters. "I don't know, but we need to warn her that boys sucks" says Kenny. "Who is the boy? Asks Stan "Ike" says Kenny. "Kyle's brother?" Asks Stan.

"Yes, i don't even called Kyle on this reunion because he would get angry at me for criticizing his precious little brother!" says Kenny angrily. "True, but is better watch out Kenny, Ike might have other intentions aside of injuring your sister" says Cartman. "What intentions?" Asks Kenny worried.

"He might have a crush on her." Says Cartman. "What the fuck?" Yells Kenny. "Yeah, Kenny, boys often develops romantic feelings towards girls on this age." Says the sociopathic fat boy. "Wow, Kenny, i feel sorry for you" says Butters. "I need to talk with Kyle about this, he might know that his little brother has a crush on my little sister" says Kenny. "Yeah, right" says Butters.

End of the Fourth Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

In the next day, at school, the kids were on the school wardrobe taking out the necessary books to school and Kyle was on the school wardrobe taking his books out of there's.

Kenny sees Kyle and decides to talk with him. "Hi, Kyle" says Kenny. Kyle sees Kenny. "Hi, Kenny" says Kenny. "Kyle, i need to ask you one thing" says the perverted boy. "What?" Asks the short-tempered Jew. "Does your brother have a crush on my sister?" Asks Kenny. "No" replies Kyle stoically. "Are you sure?" Asks Kenny again. "Yes Kenny, my brother doesn't have a crush on your sister" says Kyle annoyed.

"Ok, thanks for telling me" says Kenny, he leaves. Suddenly Ike appears. "Do you told him?" Asks Ike. "No, but you need to be cautious or he will find out very soon" says Kyle. "Alright" says Ike in a sad way.

The school bell rang and the children went to the class, in the Fourth Grade classroom, was explaining(badly) the new content of Math. "Hey Kenny, What Kyle said?" Asks Butters whispering.

"He said that Ike doesn't have a crush on Karen, but i think he was lying, we need to investigate this further" says Kenny.

"Don't count with me Kenny, because i don't care about your shitty problems" says Cartman. "Cartman, this is serious, Karen can be in trouble." Yells Kenny angrily. "Hey! Kenny! No noise on my class! Or i'm going to send you to the Principal Room.

"Ok " says Kenny annoyed.

After a few hours, it's finally recess and the children are on the cafeteria. Kenny is sitting on the table with Stan and Butters.

"Look! Kyle is coming" says Kenny. Kyle sits on the table. "Hi guys" says Kyle cheerfully. "hi, Kyle" all the three boys say at the same time. Kyle notices that the boys are very uncomfortable with something. "What's the matter?" Asks Kyle. "N-nothing" says all the three boys at the same time. "Are you sure?" Asks the Short-tempered Jew again. "Yeah" says Kenny. "Ok" says Kyle confusedly.

At the playground, Ike is playing on the slide, he slips on it and he suddenly sees Karen waiting for him in the end of the slide. "Hi, Ike" says Karen. "K-Karen?" Says Ike shocked. She hugs him. "Do you wanna play with me?" Asks Karen. Ike tries to see if Kyle and Kenny are around. "Yes" says Ike. They decide to play together.

"But we can play what?" asks Ike. Karen thinks for a while. "I have a idea!" says Karen cheerfully. "what is your idea?" asks Ike.

"We can play house" says Karen. "No way! This is for girls, let's play sports!" says Ike. "i don't like sports, they are so violent" says Karen. "how about Rope skipping?"asks Karen. "Rope skipping? This shit is so lame and girly!" says Ike. "Ok" Karen makes a sad expression, after seeing Karen's expression, Ike reluctantly changes of idea. "Ok, we play Jump rope" says Ike annoyed. "Yipe!" says Karen cheerfully.

End of the Fifth Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Ike and Karen find a forgotten jump rope. Karen tries to rope skip, but she is terrible at the game. "Now is your time, Ike" says Karen. "I feel like a moron" says Ike annoyed. Ike tries to rope skip and he falls.

"Dammit! What a stupid game!" Says Ike angrily. It's not that bad" says Karen. "Karen, i have to confess you something." says Ike. "What?" Asks Karen. "I love you" says Ike. He kisses her on the cheek.

The School bell rings.

"We need to go, bye" says Ike cheerfully. "bye, Ike." Says Karen cheerfully. After the class ended, the children go home.

In the Broflovski residence and in Ike's room, Ike is making a drawing of Karen, he starts to sing. _"i found a new love, she is so nice and sweet, her eyes are shiny like diamond and her hair smells so good!"_ Kyle listen to Ike's singing, he decides to go to his little brother's room. "_her name is Karen and one day i will declare to h..._"

Ike stop singing when he sees Kyle appearing on his He screams of fright. "Kyle, why the hell you can't knock the door first?" Asks the Canadian toddler "i did this, but you wasn't listen because you was too busy singing" says Kyle angrily. "Speaking of that, you was singing about Karen?" Asks Kyle angrily. "No" says Ike. Kyle sees the drawing on Ike's desk, he catches Ike's drawing.

"Hey! This is mine!" Says Ike angrily. "Dude, i can't believe you made a drawing of Karen and in the same drawing, you wrote that you want to be her boyfriend, i told you to not talk with her" says the short-tempered Jew angrily. "I didn't want to talk with her, but she wanted to play with me and i agreed" explains Ike timidly.

"Why do you did that?" Asks Kyle. "Because i love her." says Ike. "Ike, you know what Kenny will do if he find out, he will kill you!" says Kyle angrily. "I'm sorry" says Ike. "STOP APOLOGIZING!" yells Kyle angrily.

Ike starts to cry, Kyle regrets making his little brother cry. "I'm sorry little brother, i didn't want to make you cry" says Kyle. Kyle dries Ike's tears with his thumbs. They both hug each other. "I just trying to protect you from Kenny" says Kyle kindly. "i know" says Ike.

Kyle sees that his brother looks sad. "I know what can cheer you up: tickles!" says Kyle. Kyle starts to tickle Ike's tummy, Ike laughs

Meanwhile, in the McCormick residence, Karen is on her room thinking on Ike, Kenny appears on her room, Karen gets angry when she sees him. "Karen, can we talk?" Asks the perverted boy. "No" says Karen angrily. "Karen, i want to make up with you" says Kenny. "I'm not interested, plus, i played with Ike today" says Karen sassily.

"Y-you played with him?" Asks Kenny shocked. "Yeah, he also said that he loves me and he kissed me on the cheek" says the sensitive little girl.

Kenny gets angry and leaves her room. "Kenny? Asks Karen. "Well, at least he stopped bothering me" says Karen.

End of the Sixth Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in the Marshes Residence, Stan and Butters are playing videogames.

Kenny suddenly appears.

"Kenny, why do you don't knock the door first?" Asks Stan annoyed.

"Guys, Karen told me that Ike kissed her on the cheeks" says Kenny angrily. "And what's happened later?" Asks Butters.

"She also said that Ike told her that he loves her, and you know more, she seemed to enjoy it, i knew it! Ike is in love with my my little sister! He can hurt her feelings!" Says Kenny even more angrier.

So, what you're going to do?" Asks Stan.

"I have a idea, but i have to do this alone!" says Kenny. "Ok" says Stan.

Kenny leaves the Marshes Residence.

In the Next day, in the School's playground.  
Ike is playing with other children on the jungle gym, suddenly, Mysterion appears.  
"Hey, Canadian boy!" yells Mysterion.  
Ike gets scared.

"I heard that you kissed Karen McCormick and said that you love her" says Mysterion angrily.  
"No, this is a lie!" says Ike scared.

Mysterion grabs him.  
"Admit it! You love her!" Says Mysterion angrily.  
"Ok! I love her! But leave me alone" says Ike, the  
Canadian toddler starts to cry.

Kyle goes to the playground and sees Mysterion threatening his little brother, he gets shocked with the situation, goes to his school wardrobe, grab some clothes and goes to the bathroom.

"I know that you just want to use Karen!  
You just want to hurt her feelings!  
This is what boys do!" Says Mysterion.  
"No!" Yells Ike.  
"Now, you're going to pay for that!

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Yells someone.

"Wait"! I know this voice" says Kenny.

Mysterion look on top of the school and he immediately recognizes this person.

"Human Kite?" Asks Mysterion.  
"Yes, it's me, you dumbass!" Says Human Kite angrily!  
"What are you doing here?" Asks Mysterion confused.  
"I'm here to protect Ike Broflovski from you!" Say Human Kite angrily.  
"But why?" Asks Mysterion.  
"Because what are you doing is very unfair to him, you can't beat up a little kid just because he has a crush on a girl" explains Human Kite angrily.

"But he is a boy, most boys are dirty perverts who only care about girls' bodies, if he dates Karen, he will use her and treat her like a sexual toy!" Says Mysterion angrily.

"Ike is a little kid who still is learning the meaning of Love, plus, his crush on Karen is more innocent than malicious" says Human Kite.

"Why are you trying to protect him?" Asks Mysterion.

"Because i'm his guardian and protecting Ike is my Job!" Says Human Kite.

He smiles to Ike.

"Look, all boys are perverts and i'm going to kick Ike's ass right now!" Says Mysterion.

Human Kite throws laser on Mysterion's arms.  
Due to that, he accidentally lets Ike fall on the floor, Ike runs.

"Now, you're going to learn to not mess with Ike again!" Says Human Kite.

"Alright, Human Kite, if is fight that you want, is fight that you gonna get.

End of the seventh Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Mysterion punches Human Kite, Human Kite attacks back by throwing laser from his eyes on Mysterion.  
"Stop!" Yells Karen. "Karen?" Says Mysterion confused.

"Mysterion, stops fighting with Human Kite, he is just trying to defend Ike!" says Karen.  
"But Karen, he is defending a pervert" says Mysterion.  
"He isn't a pervert Kenny!" Yells Karen angrily. "But Karen…" Mysterion is interrupted by Ike.

"i love Karen, but she and i promise that we're gonna stop talk with each other as long as if you two stop fighting" says Ike worried. "Ike!" Says Karen worried.  
"We have no choice, Karen" says Ike.  
"Ok" says Karen. .

The school bell rings.

"We need to go" says Ike.  
Ike and Karen go back to their classrooms.

"Do you think that they will keep the promise?" Asks Mysterion. "Not really, but you need to stop threatening Ike and other male children just because they have a crush on Karen" says Human Kite. "Fine" says Mysterion.  
He thinks for a while. "Just for curiosity, why do you became Ike's guardian angel?" Asks Mysterion.  
"I can't be a angel, but i became his guardian because he is my little brother and i will always protect him" says Human Kite. "Ok, then" says Mysterion.

In the end of the class, the children are going home, in the Bus, Kyle and Ike are seated in the same assent, Ike is sad.

"Ike? Are you okay?" Asks Kyle. "Yes, i am" says Ike who immediately forgets Karen.

After a few hours, Kyle and Ike go to the Park, they see Kenny and Karen again.  
Ike looks sad to her. Kyle feels sorry for his little brother.

"Ike, you can talk with Karen if you wants"  
says Kyle. "But how about Kenny?" Asks Ike.  
"Don't worry, i will talk with him, but you can't date her" says Kyle. "Alright" says Ike.

They go until Kenny and Karen.  
"Kenny, can we talk for a moment?" Asks Kyle.  
"What do you want?" Asks the perverted boy.  
"I was thinking if we can let our siblings be friends" says the short-tempered Jew.

"Are you crazy?" Asks Kenny. " Ike promised that he will not date" says Kyle.  
"But Kyle..." says Kenny But he is interrupted by Kyle.  
"Dude, you need to stop being so protective towards Karen, one day she will become older and she will also want to date someone, plus, Ike is a nice kid, he will treat her with respect." Says Kyle.  
Kenny thinks for a while.

"Karen, you can be friend Ike" says Karen.  
"Really?" Asks the sensitive little girl. "Yeah" says Kenny.  
"Yay!" Says Karen cheerfully. "We can be friends again" says Ike cheerfully.

"As long as if they're happy, we are happy" says both Kyle and Kenny.

THE END.


End file.
